


Practice Makes Perfect Right? Right? Right.

by Incoherentbabblings



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blue Lantern Stephanie Brown, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Green Lantern AU, Green Lantern Tim Drake, Romance, training mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim and Steph are given a green and blue lantern ring. They practice. Witticisms are exchanged. Explosions occur. Heads are bumped. Kisses are given.





	Practice Makes Perfect Right? Right? Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from my tumblr account (same name as here, give me a follow if you like the story!) Apologies for the delay in replying back to the anon who gave me the prompt. Two months is just silly really. Hope you guys enjoy!

****

“Do you want to practice?” Steph asked, bouncing down from the wall above Tim’s head. He glanced at her for a moment, her blonde hair flouncing around her shoulders, and nodded tersely.

“They’re supposed to work in tandem… Won’t know how well until we give it a try.” 

“Let’s go out into the manor grounds then…away from Alfred’s garden.”

He blinked, then nodded stiffly. She whirled away, quickly trotting down the steps that led away from the manor porches, and towards the wooded areas. 

She definitely had a bounce in her step today, Tim noticed. He jogged, his gait unsteady, to catch up with her. 

They walked in relative silence, Stephanie’s steps light and rhythmic, Tim’s uneven and slightly heavy with a weight that wasn’t physical. Stephanie glanced sideways at the boy, and after breath gave a sharp, undignified snort.

“What.” His tone was flat, defensive, already steeled for an argument. 

Stephanie seemed adamant not to indulge him however, and bolted forward a few more paces until they reached a clearing, the manor long hidden by a multitude of tall trees and spruces. She whirled around as he caught up, balancing on one foot, her other leg pulled up into stretch over her head.

She gave a slight grunt then released, swapping legs. Tim waited somewhat impatiently. She then bent over, touching her toes.

“Stephanie.”

“One moment.” Her voice was overly cheerful. She clasped her hands and pulled them far behind her back, stretching out her shoulders.

“Steph.”

“Nearly there.” She then thrust her hips back and forward, round and round in circles. He found himself staring somewhat distractedly at them for a moment, but then his exasperation found its way back.

“Stephie!” His breathless shout wasn’t aggressive, if anything it was affectionate, and the rarely used nickname was enough to make Stephanie stop with her shallow stretches and breathe a laugh at his raised eyebrows.

“Timmy!” She huffed back in the same tone, indulging his mood swings. She laughed again, then moved closer. Reaching for his hand that had the green ring with her own ring hand and intertwined the fingers. She stepped so close they were chest to chest, sharing the same breath. Keeping her eyes locked on him, she raised their hands so they were outstretched away from themselves.

“Do you know how they work?” She asked.

“Hypothetically? Sure.”

“Reassuring.”

“Well it’s not like I hang out with Hal or Kyle or Simon or Jessica or John or Gu-”

“But _hypothetically_?”

“…You imagine it and it should just…happen. If you will it enough…”

“_You _imagine it and it should happen, you mean. I should just…”

“_Hope _it happens? Blue can’t do much on it’s own, but paired with a green…”

“That makes me sound like your glorified cheerleader.”

Finally Tim laughed. His cheeks flushed, pink finally filling up his usual grey pallor. It soon fell slightly, twisting to be gently mocking. 

“Maybe. Can you wear one of the outfits?”

“Ho ho Timothy Jackson. Keep dreaming.”

“Or should I keep hoping? Maybe I just imagine and will it into existence?”

That made her laugh as well, her eyes crinkling into half moon shapes. It was an infectious smile, one that made Tim’s sardonic smirk grow genuine, and the pink in his cheeks spread to his ears. It was enough to make Stephanie close the distance and peck him quickly on the lips. Blinking, he stared for a moment, caught off guard as always by her openly affectionate nature. He then relaxed, and returned a swift kiss to her forehead. 

Holding his lips to her skin, her murmured a quiet, “Ready?” to which Stephanie nodded rapidly.

“As much as I can be with two novices with ancient intergalactic weapons in one of their parent’s back garden.”

“Witty as always.”

“Thanks. I try really hard.”

Moving to stare at their conjoined hands, Tim breathed in deep, narrowed his eyes in focus, and concentrated hard. Stephanie kept her eyes on him, fascinated by the expression he was pulling. 

The resulting bang and backwards thrust that the explosion caused made them both tumble onto the forest floor, Stephanie giving a hysterical, joy filled, childlike shriek, whilst Tim just swore as his head thumped painfully against a tree root. 

Stephanie watched as several trees struggled to stand with large gaping chunks ripped out of their trunks. After a few moments many collapsed. 

_Whoops._

With a huff she crawled over to Tim, who was still lying on the floor, arms thrown over his head. With a thunk she threw herself down on top of him, laughing.

“That was -”

“Shit. God my head…”

She laughed at his histrionics and pulled his arms aside.

“Poor baby.” A gentle kiss to the crown of his head. To her surprise his eyes were actually watery, and she felt her heart tug in sympathy. “Take two? Or leave it a while?”

Much to Stephanie’s endless amusement, Tim just groaned and threw his arms back over his head.


End file.
